


Everything Else is Secondary

by drpepperdiva91



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nothing more, a detour from the angst i typically produce, dialogue only, just pure fluff, stamford officiates, very short, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpepperdiva91/pseuds/drpepperdiva91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John get married. Mike Stamford officiates. These are their vows.</p><p>Dialogue only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Else is Secondary

**Author's Note:**

> So, dialogue only today. Partially because I like writing dialogue and partially because I'm lazy.
> 
> But hey, I'm the author, and I can be lazy if I want to!

"I spent the past few weeks writing these vows, and now I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to stick to the note-cards at all, because the man who stands before me means so much more than anything I could even hope to articulate properly. I remember that last time I wrote a speech for a wedding of John's-- yes John, I know, shut up-- my main success was in spurring the tears of most of the occupants of the room. The majority of you here today were also here on that day, so if you could just conjure up that same sentiment, we can cut to the chase. I'll give you a moment.

"I loved John on that day, and on many days before that, and obviously many days after. I love him today, perhaps more than I realized I was capable. I will continue to love him until I take my dying breath, even if that is after he takes his, though I'd really rather that not be the case. John, at least, is well practiced at handling my death--

"Not good? Sorry, moving on. Anyway, John, I love you. You are my conductor of light, my best friend, and the sole person on this earth I have ever even considered choosing as a companion in life. I want nothing if not to be by your side until the end of my days. I vow to love you; I vow to cherish our life together. I will always endeavor to be the friend that you need, the husband you deserve, and the light in your darkness, just as you are for me. I vow that the next time I leave you will be only in death. I love you. Always, John. Your turn now."

"I'm not very good at this, but Sherlock refused to write it for me. I know, of the two of us, I'm the record keeper and author of our adventures. But even with all the things I write about our life together, I struggle when I try to find a way to describe Sherlock and what he means to me. He is everything I didn't know I needed, and everything I never knew I would have. Even in all of the chaos of every storm, Sherlock, you manage to be my anchor. I n-never--

"Oh, Christ, I'm sorry. Just give me-- give me a moment, yeah?"

"John, it's alright. Breathe."

"You're supposed to be the one crying, idiot."

"If it helps, I'm quite flattered that three-continents-Watson is weeping all over the altar for me."

"Wanker. Alright, I'm fine. Let's just get this over with so we can drink champagne, okay?"

"Of course. Go ahead then."

"Sherlock, I love you. I had more written but none of it is even remotely important. I have loved you for a long time, I love you today, and I vow to keep loving you until the day I die. Everything else is secondary. Give me your hands. You remember the next bit, right? We say it together with the rings."

"With these rings- you are mine, and I am your's-"

"Oh, sorry, sorry! Now it's me, stop laughing John, you started this business with the tears."

"It's fine, love. Mike, can we just skip this and get to the kissing part? We'll never finish at this rate."

"Hm? Uh, yeah. You already skipped most of what I was supposed to say anyway. Should have known you'd run the whole ceremony yourselves. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, with the power vested in me by a second-rate, online ordainment mill, I now pronounce you husbands. Doctor, you may now kiss your detective."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated ever so much!!!


End file.
